Friends until the end
by MSTlover
Summary: When me and my friends are transported to the world of sword art online will we survive and thrive or will we end up destroying


Just came up with this idea when I was at school playing yu-gi-oh enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword art online or any of its characters.

Chapter one: Through the portal

It was a Monday morning as I gathered my things for school I had woken up late… again. My name is Samuel and that day was the day my life changed.

"Come on or you're going to be late!" my mom called out to me from downstairs.

"One second!" I rushed down the stairs and got on my shoes and headed out the door. "Bye!" I yelled as I left, little did I know what would happen that day.

I ran to my bus stop to be greeted by my friend Paul he had to be the tallest 8th grader I knew and we had been friends since I moved. "Hey Paul!" I called out.

"Hey Sam." He replied.

Ever since I knew Paul he was a quiet guy only saying what he needed to, even though he had been much worse when I first met him. "Hey" I replied slightly shivering from the cold outside as I waited for the bus. The bus arrived about three minuets later and me and him boarded silently.

Much like other bus rides him and me sat in silence with the occasional comment. In about thirty minuets him and me were at school. We walked up the stairs to the outside waiting areas where my other friends were waiting. As I approached I could clearly see my two other friends Dakota and Sammy. To be honest out of the three I had always been friends with Dakota the most.

"Hey!" Dakota called out to me as I walked over to him.

"Hi" I replied as me and Paul walked up to them.

"How are you doing?" Dakota asked me as he did every morning.

I was about to answer before a loud explosion cut me off. "What the hell was that!?" I screamed as my ears started to ring from the loud noise.

Suddenly I could hear people screaming as I turned to see a large swirling mass seeming to start to suck things into it. I turned to my friends and yelled "We have to get out of here!"

They all nodded and we started to run it took me a couple of seconds to realize that the current was sucking us in. I simply kept running hoping that this would end and that we would escape.

We ran and ran but it was hopeless Sammy was the first to get completely sucked in then Paul followed shortly screaming for someone to help him. Realizing it was hopeless I turned to Dakota and simply said "See you on the other side."

After that I closed my eyes and let my body be pulled into the large blue mass without resistance. Once I was inside I thought that I would be dead though as I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings I was lying in the middle of a field surrounded by my friends.

Suddenly I saw Dakota appear with a flash of light almost blinding me.

"Ugg what happened?" He asked seeming confused.

"I don't know but were still alive that's for sure" For the fist time I looked down at my clothes and realized that my T-shirt and jeans were gone and replaced with some sort of thin RPG like armor.

"What the hell is this place?" Paul asked looking at me as if I would know the answer.

"How should I know." I replied.

Suddenly Sammy piped in. "Well wherever we are I think we should get up and see if we can find any of the other students."

"Your right." I said as I stood up half expecting to see the rest of the students right next to us. Suddenly I saw a semi translucent screen appear in front of me, it simply read choose your weapon and had a list of weapons. There was sword, spear, lance, club, or bow. I stared at the screen as my friends got up and experienced the same screen.

"What is this?" Dakota suddenly said breaking the silence.

"I think were supposed to choose one" Paul said taping on the lance. Right before my eyes a long smooth lance appeared in Paul's hand. He simply stared at it before saying. "This is… Awesome."

Suddenly I saw a bow appear in front of Sammy and a sword appear in Dakota's hand. I looked at my screen for a second before taping the sword button. I then saw a long sleek looking sword appear in my hands. "What is this how is this possible?" I asked suddenly I knew the answer as I walked over the hill we were on and saw an icon in the air that said **floor one town of beginnings**.

I turned to Dakota and the others and said "I know where we are… were in sword art online."

Dakota being the only one who knew what that was turned to me and said with a panicked look on his face. "That's not possible!"

"Well apparently it is look." I pointed to the icon and Dakota sunk to the ground.

"No this isn't possible I must be dreaming." He said to himself.

"Excuse me" Sammy said "But would you mind explaining to me and Paul what is going on here?"

"It will all be explained in a couple of minuets." I said to him knowing the system announcement would be coming on soon.

Suddenly the bell rang and we were all transported to the middle of the town we could see from the hill. The system announcement came on and I knew what would happen and to save my friends time I simply said. " If we die in here we die in real life."

"What!?" Sammy and Paul both exclaimed at the same time.

Suddenly Dakota said "If you don't believe him then listen up."

I walked over to Dakota "What are we going to do?" I asked him.

He replied with a shaking voice "I don't know."

Yay first chapter done hope you all liked it and didn't get lost. What will happen to the gang will they survive and will I get frustrated with this story and stop writing it possibly.

Please rate, comment, subscribe, like, favorite, follow, review and all that crazy jazz!


End file.
